Someday Lady You'll Accomp'ny Me
by xopadfootxo
Summary: Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me Out where the rivers meet the sounding sea I feel it in my soul, it's meant to be Oh someday lady you'll accomp'ny me Somedaylady you'll accomp'ny me Is what he whispered to her as she snuggled up close to him.


A Lily/James songfic. I'm not really into this pairing much (weird right if they hadn't been together no Harry Potter right?) or songfics really but I thought this song totally fit the whole James/Lily love?hate thing. I hope you like it. And I don't think the song was out when they were in hodgwarts but oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or the song You'll Accompany Me by Bob Seger.

Lily Evans was sitting on the edge of the lake outside of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry on her second day back to school in her seventh year. She had gotten a letter this morning at breakfast telling her to meet her at the lake at 8:45. She had her doubts about it at first thinking it was a joke from the Slytherins because she had never been asked out by someone (other than Potter) in her past six at Hogwarts. She had discussed these feeling with her best friend, Remus Lupin and he had said that he would watch from the Entrance way to make sure nothing would happen to her, although he looked like he knew more then he was letting on. 'It's warm out tonight, even with the breeze and the stars are shining beautifly,' she thought to herself. She looked down to her watch and it said 8:50 and she was worried that no one was going to show up when she heard a voice from behind her.

_Gypsy wind is blowing warm tonight  
The sky is starlit and the time is right_

"I wonder why people think I should have give up on you, just because the past 234 times I have asked you out and you have said no doesn't mean you will always feel that way." She looked around. She knew that voice but she didn't want to believe it was him.

"Potter," she said as he came to sit next to her. "I have to go. Nothing you say will change my mind about you." She said that as she started to get up.  
_And still you're tellin' me you have to go  
Before you leave there's something you should know  
Yeah something you should know babe._

"Lily," he said simply. That made her turn to look at him. 'He's never called me that,' she thought to herself. So she stayed to hear him out. "Today I saw you sitting by your favorite tree right over there." He pointed to the tree not but ten feet from them. "You were just sitting there in some of the last summer sun, smiling like you had just recieved the best news of your life. And everytime you smile it's like you put your whole heart into it. It makes people feel like you save that one smile all year just for them y'know?" He said looking right into her eyes. Her father had said something similar to that to her once. He was looking like he wanted her to answer.

_I've seen you smiling in the summer sun_

"Yeah," she breathed to him. Then he looked away, across the lake to the spot he and his friends always sit at.

"Do you know why I always make my friends sit over there?" When she shook her head no he continued on. "Because I have a clear view of you." She couldn't believe that he sat over there just to look at her.

"What do you find so intriguing about me that you want to look at me when I'm outside?" He ingored her question and said something that she couldn't believe.

"Last year at the end when exams were finally over I saw you running from Remus. He said you were playing tag, but while you were running you hair was flying behind you like it had a mind of its own because it had fallen from the ponytail you had it in. When he finally caught you he picked you up and swung you around. Your hair wrapped around your face and shoulders as you let out a laughing scream. Your hair takes up a more orangeish color in the bright sun. It is the most amazing color I have ever seen. I hope you know that I will never give up on you. I think that you are the most wonderful person in the world." He wasn't looking at her he was looking down at the water. 

_I've seen your long hair flying when you run  
I've made my mind up that it's meant to be  
Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me_

She didn't think he cared that much about her. She thought he only went after her because she's the only one who said no, that he thought it was just the challenge he like and she didn't want her heart broken after he ditched her for the next thing to come along. The truth is she had started to like James Potter very much near the end of her sixth year. Well at least that is when she started admitting it to her self, that is.

"You want to know what I think, James?" She asked. He nodded. "I think that this is just another joke to you," she said in a soft voice that wavered near the end.

"Well, someday you will regret thinking that, you know. It'll be the day we move to a house near the sea or the river because I know how much you like it. Someplace that has a because you can feel free on. Where you can feel like you're the only one around." After he saud that he looked at her. She had never told anyone that she wanted a house near the water because she had always liked it, since she was a little girl.

"How..." she started.

"You've spent so much time down here at the lake at night when you think no one is watching just spinning in circles and running. I've watched you." She knew he didn't mean it in a creepy way.

_Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me  
Out where the rivers meet the sounding sea  
You're high above me now, you're wild and free ah but  
Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me  
Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me_

"Some people have told me time and time again to give up on you, Lily." He looked at her with tear-filled eyes. "I wanted to because I thought you'd never accept me and it hurts more that you seem unhappy most of the time. I could make you happy you know. I would do anything to make you happy. I really would, all you ever done to me was hate me and I would give my life for you. People say that by loving you I'll just end up hurt and alone in the end. That you'll be the love of my life but I'll just end up burnt out."

_Some people say that love's a losin' game  
You start with fire but you lose the flame  
The ashes smolder but the warmth's soon gone  
You end up cold and lonely on your own_

"I will always love you and I will never love anyone else like this or even at all. Either you will except me or you won't I'm willing to listen to your decision. I don't think I could ever love anyone else as much as I do you but if you want me to try I will. I'll take my chances, babe, I'll risk it all. I'll win your love or I'll take the fall. I've told myself everyday that this is meant to be. Someday you'll be mine and I'll be yours.

_I'll take my chances babe i'll risk it all  
I'll win your love or i'll take the fall  
I've made my mind up girl it's meant to be  
Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me  
Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me_

_  
_"It's written in the stars and the books and everywhere else you want to look Lily, me and you are meant to be. You are such a good person and you make me want to be a good person. You make me want to take you and run free and run wild and you might not want it now but someday you'll want this because I'm the only one that could ever love you this much."

_It's written down some where, it's got to be  
You're high above me flyin' wild and free  
Oh but someday lady you'll accomp'ny me  
Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me._

With that he finished talking and looked at her. She had her head turned away from him but he could see his reflection in the water. He saw her crying. "Lily," he said softly. "Lily, please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry, really I didn't."

She looked at him and stood up. "James Potter, how dare youv say that you didn't mean to make me cry? Of course you did. You knew saying all these nice things about mean and how much you love me would make me feel bad about how I've treated you. But you know what?"

At this he stood up and shook his head. "I love you too. And I want this." And she walked over and hugged him.

Still in the embrace Lily said, "But, James. I want to take this slow and I don't want to rush into things. Okay?"

"What ever you want, my Lily."

--------------

"And that little Harry is how your mommy and daddy got together." Sirius said to his godson, who he was babysitting, by himself thank you very much. Just as he said that last sentence Lily Potter walked in and said "Sirius, I know he's only a year and probably doesn't understand full-well but I hope you told him the real way we got together."

"Of course I did Lils. What else would I tell him?"

"Don't call me that. And I know your imagination. Are you staying here tonight or going home?"

"I'm going to go home. Thanks for letting me spend time with Harry."

"Thanks for watching him. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Lily put little Harry in his bed and walked to her room to go to bed with her lovely husband, James Potter.

"Hey, sweetie. Sirius just told Harry how we got together."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, it should be fine." Lily climbed in to be and James said something in a whisper as she snuggled up close to him.

_Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me  
Out where the rivers meet the sounding sea  
I feel it in my soul, it's meant to be  
Oh someday lady you'll accomp'ny me  
Somedaylady you'll accomp'ny me_

A/N: You like? Review please.


End file.
